ScottIsaac
by youwon'trememberme
Summary: First story, don't judge. I also just found out that Tyler Posey was in maid in Manhattan and I FLIPPED, so since I like Scott the best with Isaac this is going to be one of those stories, don't like don't read. Originally this story was going to be rated T but it got away from me, Scott/Isaac.
1. Chapter 1

Scaac/Isott

Disclaimer/Authors notes: First story, don't judge, I don't own teen wolf. I also just found out that Tyler Posey was in maid in Manhattan and I FLIPPED, so since I like Scott the best with Isaac this is going to be one of _those_ stories, don't like don't read. Originally this story was going to be rated T but it got away from me.

I don't even know what I'm going to write yet so…

Warnings: Anything you can think of from rape to smut to bestiality to ooc Scott and Isaac, clueless author, ever changing plot line.

After school: "Hey Isaac, still coming to my house later?' asked Scott. "Huh, sure of course, Scott" Isaac said. "Cool, but uh Stiles isn't coming, he had something to do with Derek(wink)". "Oh, ok".

Later at Scotts house: "Hey Isaac …" Scott said after taking a sip of his soda "Yea?" "Have you ever kissed someone?" Blushing scarlet Isaac replies "No. with my dad around … you know…" "Oh yea, I forgot sorry man" " 's fine" "Do you want to, kiss someone that is?" Laughing Isaac says "Why Scott, are you implying that you want to kiss me?" He teased. Scott replied "No ... I'm implying that I want to pound you into my mattress so hard that it breaks. " And then Scott leans over and kisses him once softly on the lips. Then realizing Isaac _isn't _pushing him away, he does it again, but harder and eventually Isaac is kissing him back, and wow that turns Scott on more than anything else. Eventually their kissing progress to them being on Scotts bed, shirtless. Scott takes one of his nipples into his mouth, making Isaac think 'why has he never done this before?'. "Wait, Scott." he says as Scott goes to undo his jeans. Scott looks up, eyes looking like he's starved and Isaac is a meal at a 5-star restaurant. "Uh, I don't want to do _that, _just 15 minutes away from our first kiss." "oh, yea, sorry uhm, got caught up in the heat of the moment. " "I can see that" Isaac says, pointing to Scotts erection since he had already had his pants around his ankles. Blushing he says "Yea, well this is your fault, for looking so dang sexy all the time. Anyway, fine let's go out to eat, I'll pick you up say…" seeing the time was 5:34 " 7:30-ish?" "Sure, Scott, Let me just go stile's house to change." "You might not want to go there so soon, stiles told me he's slowly taking down Derek's resilience to 'his body' ". "I'm sure they'll hear me coming."

Later at stile's house: "Oh FU-"Stiles groaned as Derek bit him on the shoulder. "Isaac's coming" "Whaat…?" Stiles said in obvious confusion. "Isaac is coming…" "Oh", as Derek covered his glorious abs. "Ugh, I have a text from Scott"

To Stiles: Get your hand out of Derek's pants, 'cause Isaac's coming over to change … FOR OUR DATE J.

To Scott: Dude congrats, but uh Derek barley gets into mine, his chastity belt's on to tight for me to stick my hand in there, let alone take it out.

To Stiles: Is he there yet?

To Scott: Yea

To Stiles: What's he wearing?

To Scott: Nothing at all

To Stiles: *O*

To Scott: Pervert, I can't even see him, he's changing in my bathroom, are you gonna do with Isaac like you did with Allison?

To stiles: Hopefully ;)

To Scott: Get your head out of the gutter, what I meant to say was, are you gonna spend all your time writing love sonnets about how he breathes evenly.

Scott and Stile's Bro-hood had slowly been repaired in the 3 ½ weeks they had without Allison or Derek in their lives, it had been 2 months then since Derek and Stiles got together. Stiles basically want to ride Derek's cock like a cowboy, and Derek not wanting to the 'Kate' of their relationship, meaning he didn't want to take advantage of a 16 going on 17 year old boy.

To Stiles: No…

To Scott: Fine let me see your chem. book then.

To Stiles: NEVER!

Authors notes (again): That's the end of chapter one, Give me feedback please, not sure when I'll post again.


	2. Chapter 2 First date

Chapter 2: First Date

Authors notes: I'm updating now because of my one person that is following this not sure if I can do that again so soon, but I'm going to try. Does anyone else feel like Lydia and Kate were just to prevent Sterek? OOPS forgot to update yesterday night. BUT there is smut in this one, and YAY I have people following my _attempts_ at writing.

At McDonalds: "So …" Scott said. "So …" "Well we've been eating for 15 minutes and saying nothing" "Well … is there anything you want to talk about?" Isaac said back. "I mean we already train together so what else can we do?" "You're right" Scott said. Then as if a light bulb went off in Scotts head, he said "Well we could always have sex." "I already told you Scott I'm not ready." "It wouldn't be penetrative and you said because it was 15 minutes from our first kiss" and Scott being the bastard that he is, drops to his knees. "SCOTT!" He whisper-yells because yea he's fine with oral sex now, but in McDonalds, with 3 groups of people around, come on man. "Shh, unless you want them to hear you." Isaac being _very_ conflicted about this said "All right, but make it quick, getting caught getting a blowjob would make stile's dad kick me out of his house" "Make it quick? I guess they'll be more time to make you come apart." "LATER-?" was all he could say before he groaned and Scott licked his semi-hard cock from the base to tip. Quickly Isaac, blushing turns around to see one woman looking at him strangely. "Sorry, I'm just so full." "You're full? I have half of your cock in my mouth, and you must be like 7 inches" Scott said from under the table as he started palming himself in his black jeans. "Hey Isaac, look at me" Almost afraid to see what he was doing since he had removed his mouth from Isaacs dick, and was just holding it with his hand. He lift Isaacs balls up and rolls his tongue like his r's "rrrrrrr". Isaac bucks his hips into Scotts mouth, thankfully there is only one person left, and it's the cashier, because Isaac is biting his lip and still has a sounds coming out of his mouth. "That's hot, I can hear you moaning, and lip-biting is always a turn on, so tell me Isaac when I go down on your dick can you hear me?" and oh fuck, yes, now that he mentions it, he can hear as Scott manages to roll his balls in his hand and take ¾ of his dick in his mouth. Slurping, sucking, going back down, licking his balls with his tongue. That's when he realizes that he close, like _really_ close. "Scott, I'm gonna-" "There's no one around, just cum down my throat and I'll swallow around you, moan for me baby. " Then Scott chokes himself on Isaac's dick and Isaac moans, "UHHHH FUUUCK" and just like that thick ropes of cum streamed down Scotts gullet. Scott groans tasting him on his mouth. After catching his breath, and tucking himself in his pants, he asks Scott "Do you want me too, uhm you know…?" "No, I'm fine" Scott replied. "Are you sure? I mean-" "Isaac I already came in my pants from blowing you" "Oh, OH" Blushing for what seemed like the 100th time today Isaac said "Well, uhm How do you know how to do that?" "I'm Half-Latino" "No, meant the-, the, you know." "I could say I was a natural, but then I'd be lying, promise never to mention this to Derek?" "Uh, sure, I guess…" "Well when we were younger me and stile's wanted to see what sex would be like and well, we figured out we were bi." "Oh, Hahahaha, yea Derek would be so pissed if he found out." "Are you ready to leave? If so we could get dessert at my place?" "Dessert? Oh, do you mean _dessert_" "Of course, you were just the appetizer." Scott winked.

Authors notes: I can't even tell how short these are but I'm pretty fast on updates so far, and does anyone want some kinky thing like dub-con, bestiality, uh anything to happen? I may add Scott/Stiles graphically but they'll be like 15 and 14 respectively.


	3. Mcdonalds-fluffy version

THE END

Authors note: SOOOO LATE, but I watched this "Adult film" and it had this guy that looked like Scott named Jacob Marteny with Johnny torque and it reminded me of this soooo…. Here is the end 'cause I have NO inspiration.

NEVER MIND! Recently inspired since I am watching national treasure book of secrets in class and the guy off the new normal is on there. So this is basically now crack-ish, and since it had not been requested there will be no full on penetration.

Scotts house: "WHERE IS HE"? "Derek? What are you doing here"? "Isaac, tell me .IS!". Blushing "He went to get McDonalds . . ." Eyes narrowing, he roars, and takes off towards McDonalds. "Wait!" Isaac takes off after him, "Why are you mad?" "We were there, the entire pack and after seeing you throw your head back in ecstasy . . ." "Well I might as well just shoot myself in the face" thought Isaac. ". . . I _overheard him_, talking about DEFILING STILES." ". . . You mean before you guys even met?". Stunned, Derek replies "AND YOU" taking a deep breath, which would be impossible had he not been a werewolf "Isaac, you're like the baby of the family, and between you and Stiles, I just can't handle it." "So get even, have sex with Stiles, and if I'm the baby, you're the pedo". Derek looked like Isaac had just hit him in the face, then after recovering from tripping over a rock and skidding across someone's lawn with his FACE. He replies "I can't stiles is too . . . " "Horney, young, for the most part a virgin . . . ?" ". . . Precious" "Oh well, you know, you're not Kate right?" Confused Derek stares up at him "Well yes, I don't want to harm him though. What I went through with Kate-" Derek swallows a lump in his throat "No one, _especially_ stiles should have to go through that." "Okay well Derek if you really like Stiles this much, are you sure you're worried about _you _hurting _him_? Well I'll leave you with your thoughts, I'm going into McDonalds to eat with Scott" Derek turns around, but before he leaves says "Oh, Isaac" "Huh?" "Peter is the pedo." Smiling he rushes to find Stiles, and Isaac goes inside to meet with Scott who is carrying 3 to go bags. "Isaac? Is that Derek?" Squinting after Derek's fleeting figure. "Yes, and jeez how much food do you need?" "Isaac once you and stiles competed to see who could eat more . . ." "So . . .?" "YOU HAD TWELEVE BURGERS!" "Doesn't matter, I still lost . . ." "AW . . . Well lets go to my house, I need your cream to top off my drink" Both get into Isaacs moms car and leave to his house.

Authors notes: WOAH this story CHANGED, it was meant to be a fight between Scott and Derek, ending in Isaac almost being hit, then Stiles like using tactics Allison taught him and waving like a wolfs bane knife around, then Derek stops realizing he's scaring Stiles. Should I add more Sterek or stick to Scisaac? Oh and sorry no smut.


	4. The end?

_Authors notes: So guess who has been swamped with school work and laziness, anyway uhm got a new person so thanks, here is the end think . . . Sorry but it's not very well written_

"So . . ." said a blushing Isaac as he curled up next to Scott, basking in the after glow. "Well it looks we just made love . . ."

"You mean had sex." said Isaac blushing still.

"Made love."

"Had sex."

"Agree to disagree?"

"Of course (had sex)"

"Isaac . . ."

"What I didn't even say anything"

"No but you thought it, now that we're fully mated I can pick up on thoughts here and there, especially when we're connected like this."

"Oh, (Can you hear me now?)"

"(Yes)"

"Well that's just weird")

"Is that why before big decisions Derek and Stiles look like they want to do it/lock each other up?"

"God I sure hope so. Well let's clean you up. Don't want to get you pregnant now do we."

"PREGNANT? Scott please tell me you're joking?"

"Of course babe. (Boy is he in for a shocker.)"

"SCOTT!"


End file.
